<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Escape by Xinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087980">The Great Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinder/pseuds/Xinder'>Xinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinder/pseuds/Xinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 1 (i suck at summaries)</p>
<p>We start at the battlefield in the courtyard! How are they going to get out of this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was utter chaos. The bodies of semi-unconscious hosts were littered around the courtyard, but the clash between demons and nuns wasn’t over. In fact, Ava could see that even more wraith demons were descending from the sky, seeking viable hosts.</p>
<p>Ava let out a subconscious “Fuck!” as she sliced through yet another demon. They were barely holding them back as it were, how were they supposed to fight even more of them? Ava could hear Beatrice yelling “Language!” from the otherside of the battlefield. And as much as it relieved her that Beatrice was fine, that comment really wasn't helpful. </p>
<p>“I like the fact that you’re trying to better me, but this is NOT the time to correct my vocabulary!” Ava dodged two demons who then ran into each other, giving Ava the time to observe Camilla and Lilith who were attempting to rescue Mary. And since Mary hadn’t resurfaced from underneath the pile of demons, they probably could use some help.</p>
<p> “Beatrice, go help the others, we need to get out of here asap!” Beatrice gave Ava a curt nod before she was sprinting through the courtyard, incapacitating demons left and right when crossing her path.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl! or eh.. sister!!” Ava yelled, following Beatrice’s movements. She was trying to make sure she had safely reached Lilith and Camilla. This proved to be a bit of a flawed plan, because within seconds of standing still, she was whacked on the head from behind, dropping her sword. “Fucki..” But before she could regain her footing, another demon ran up to her and body-slammed her into the nearest pillar. A nauseating cracking noise could be heard, making Lilith look her way.. Whether it was the pillar or Ava was unknown but the sound echoed throughout the courtyard. </p>
<p>Ava slid down the pillar, wind knocked out of her. Wheezing she tried reaching for her sword, but the two demons were one step ahead of her: one of them reached down and started lifting her up by her neck, while the other kicked her sword away. The demon pinned her against the pillar, blocking her airway. Ava was choking, she was sure of that, but the blue light coming out of her pocket gave her hope. “Why.. don’t you.. pick on someone.. your own.. SIZE!” She reached for her dagger and pierced the demon choking her, immediately dropping her to the ground. </p>
<p>Lilith and Camilla had been able to distract the mob piling on top of Mary, but Mary was rendered unable to fight. Lilith did her best to keep the demons at bay while Camilla, now supported by Beatrice, carried Mary out of the courtyard. Beatrice looked uneasily over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry! Lilith and her cool new mysterious powers will protect us! .. I think.” Camilla managed a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. </p>
<p>
“That's not what i’m worried about.” </p><p>Camilla followed her glance, looking at a wounded but rapidly healing Ava. Her chest was heaving and she looked unsteady on her feet but she was still fighting. “Hey, she’s going to be okay” Camilla said softly, but Beatrice was preoccupied with other thoughts.</p>
<p>“Put her down here.” Beatrice looked Mary over for any signs of consciousness just as she began to stir. Eyeing a nearby van Beatrice looked at Camilla. “Camilla, can you go..”</p><p> “Already on it!” She yelled, running away.</p>
<p>Adriel was slowly but surely making his way toward Ava. He almost looked like Moses, parting demons as he walked, clearing a path to Ava. Once passed by Adriel, the demons stopped their attacks..</p>
<p>“What’s going on?!” Lilith yelled while cutting through two more demons. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but it looks a lot like Adriel just sent them to the city of light or something!” Ava retorted. A moment of silence. The gears grinding in Lilith's head were almost audible until she simply gave up. </p>
<p>“What are you on about?” Lilith asked, understandably confused. </p>
<p>“Never mind, watched too much tv!” Ava pinned the last moving demon to the wall and eliminated it with a quick flick of her sword, listening to the unearthly screams following its ‘death’..</p>
<p>With a victorious smile she turned around, ready for round number…. 13? But to her surprise, she wasn’t met with demons storming at her like she was an ice cream truck and they were sugar craving kids. No, she was in fact met with 20 demons standing silently, waiting for god (or devil) knows what. </p>
<p>She looked questioningly across the battlefield at Lilith who was trying to clear a path to her. But the remaining demons wouldn’t let her pass without a fight. Ava then glanced at Beatrice and was met with a worried look. Beatrice was crouched in front of Mary, guarding her from any potential threats. </p>
<p>Adriel was closer now, still a few meters away so if she needed to make a run for it, she could make it work. Gravel crunching underneath her feet, she shifted into a fighting stance. As if struck by lightning all the remaining demons swiveled their head towards her, giving Lilith a chance to get closer to Ava. A gust of wind passed Ava and just like that, Adriel wasn’t meters away but had in fact closed the distance between them within seconds. Ava, now cornered by multiple demons, two walls and Adriel, felt her halo burning up. Her primal instincts were urging her to run away, but there was nowhere to go.</p>
<p>“Like Areala, just a big disappointment.” Adriel clicked his tongue. “A second chance in life and you’ve already ruined it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>